Overcoming the Rules of Nature
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: AU. Yuki vs. Metal Gear Ray. That is all.


**Overcoming the Rules of Nature**

BW: An idea I recently thought of: Yuki Nagato going head to head with a Metal Gear. Read and enjoy.

**(I don't own the Metal Gear series, or Haruhi Suzumiya)**

* * *

It roars like a predator looking for its daily feast. Its masters have let it roam free, and with near sadist glee, the large and powerful unmanned Metal Gear Ray rains as much destruction upon this Japanese city as possible searching for its target.

From what has been installed in its programming, its target is highly unusual. It must hunt for a girl named Yuki Nagato, who is supposedly a first year in high school. That is what is unusual. Its masters are most interested in this girl for some reason. What it cannot process is why it is needed for a single girl.

Whatever the case, with what limited freedom it has to go out, it will and it must complete its mission to locate, and either capture or destroy this Yuki Nagato.

It will find out soon enough, because it has finally found its target among the screaming civilian humans scattering about on the streets in terror of the much larger form of Metal Gear Ray.

She's smaller than most high schoolers her age. She had short purplish silver hair, and she were the female uniform of the local high school, North High.

Unlike those civilian humans, the target, Yuki Nagato, whom it identified and confirmed to be in the area, stood calmly, completely emotionless among the crowd of running humans, even when some of them told her to run for her life.

She must've known that Ray was after her, and decided not to run or hide.

And know she did, because sometime earlier, soldiers under the command of Metal Gear Ray's masters did in fact come after her, and she dealt with them quickly enough. Strangely, they weren't killed in any fashion. Even IRVING units were deployed against her, but all of them were apparently destroyed.

After the civilians all cleared out, it was just the Unmanned Gear and that high school girl.

Ray was unable to process why this tiny silver purplish haired girl would give its masters hired soldiers and IRVING units so much trouble from what information it had been given.

None the less, the Metal Gear detected something unusual about this girl. Unlike the civilians , who were indeed weak humans, Nagato had entirely different and unknown specs. Different from a cyborg too. Must likely not human at all. Even its AI could detect a highly unusual air about her. For starters, she stood there, unfazed by the mass of metal in front of it. She stared at it. Her golden, emotionless eyes made it uneasy to read her.

In any event, it was given a mission to either capture her, or destroy her.

It chose to capture her, for it saw nothing special about this girl at all, because its masters wanted to study the girl. It could not fathom a reason to want to study a girl like this. She is small, for a supposed high schooler, plus she is unarmed. What possible danger could she possess that make its master so interested in her?

This is a question it would soon find out, as it lunges towards Nagato, who stood unfazed by the unmanned metal monstrosity.

Ray opened its giant mouth in an effort to capture Yuki Nagato, but just as Ray was about to clasp her in its mouth, only a loud metal _clang_ could be heard. Nagato suddenly vanished.

It didn't know what happened. Ray had no idea what she did, but she slipped from the titanic bipedal tank. Ray quickly began to scan the area to locate the girl, only to be knock over on its side.

Erratically moving its gigantic head, Ray looked to its left to find what had hit it. It surely wasn't a missile, or long distance railgun. No. It was something completely baffling, especially to its external AI.

The girl, Yuki Nagato, high in the air where Ray's head once was, with her foot stuck out, as if she kicked something, and that something is Metal Gear Ray itself. And she did like it was nothing.

Metal Gear Ray now knew why this high school girl was able to neutralize the hired mercenaries and destroy IRVING units. Clearly, this girl is not human at all, and even it could tell how dangerous she is despite her small size. The kick she dealt nearly scrambled its programming, and there was a large dent in its armored head where she kicked. It was at the moment that Ray decided to change its opinion from capture and retrieve to destroying the target. Such a dangerous life form should not existence on this Earth, and it would make sure she was put down permanently.

After a few seconds of staying in place in the air, she eventually begins to descend, and even then, she remained unfazed and unemotive.

Ray took this chance to take its free arm, which luckily had the heat blade installed, and swung it down over her much smaller form. Second before the gigantic metallic CNT arm collide with the smaller form, Nagato raised her right arm, sticking out her palm, like she was going to catch it, which she in fact did.

The force of Ray's arm slammed down hard of the inhuman girl, and sent her crash downward to the street. Despite the incredible impact from Ray's attack on Nagato, she remained standing in place, holding Ray's arm like it was nothing. She held it in place, with Ray apparently struggling to get free.

The unmanned gear couldn't process how this little girl could be so strong. However, it seems the intense heat from its heat blade did in fact burn her skin to a degree. She was definitely not invisible, but she appeared to be immune to pain, which is why she showed no reaction.

If Ray didn't have know better, it would say it saw Yuki Nagato moving her mouth like she was talking. But, her lips were moving inhumanly fast, like a tape being fast forwarded.

Ray eventually found itself flying through the air until it hit several evacuated buildings.

Nagato, with both hands, and little to no effort had flung Ray a good distance away from where she was standing.

Regain its stance and composure, Metal Gear Ray decided to try a long distance attack. From its long arms, it launched huge number of missiles aim at the Nagato, who processed to leap from where she stood and through the air, dodging many of the missile before they could hit her. She even jump over several of them, occasionally land on and leap from one missile to the next one available, and it almost seemed like she was flying through the air itself. Her response timing to everything was far too high, even by human or cyborg standards.

Now knowing that missiles were useless, Metal Gear Ray decides to use its plasma cannon to blast her away. After a few seconds of charging, Ray unleashes its plasma cannon. The charged beam of plasma shot straight at its target, Yuki Nagato.

Sticking her hand out again, she deployed some kind of force field around herself to shield herself from the blast before it hit.

The shield remain active until the plasma beam had ended its assault. Nagato continued to fly at high speed. Even as Ray fired its built in guns, the bullets bounce off as Nagato deployed at another force field.

Ray realize its target was coming closer. It decided for another shot with its heat blade arm, this time to cut her in two, once she was in close range.

Nagato came into range of the heat blade, and Ray did not hesitate to use it use it once more.

Once again, Nagato opens her mouth, and speaks too quickly to interpret. with lightning fast speed and relaxes, she caught the bladed arm with her bare bands once again. Rather than let it slam her into something again, she literally rip the heat blade off, displaying an insane amount of superhuman strength all the while.

Ray lets out a scream, as if it was in pain from having its arm ripped off.

With its bladed arm still in her hands, Nagato flung the arm high up into the air. She then spun her body around, while doing the super fast forward mouth motion. As the bladed arm descends down, Nagato accurately launched her leg out to kick it, and send it flying at the amphibious unmanned gear.

The heat blade was stabbed right through its chest area. Letting out another pained, mechanical howl, Metal Gear Ray fell.

Nagato, knowing that the newest threat on her life is neutralized, returns to the ground and stood in place to examine the Metal Gear before her.

Meanwhile, a certain legendary mercenary watched all of the events take place from a not too far off rooftop of a small and wide building.

"Otacon, did you see all that?" asked the mercenary, Solid Snake to his partner Otacon through codec.

"I did. And I honestly can't believe what I saw. That girl literally wiped the floor with that UMG." Otacon was able to see everything through the Mk. II.

"And she did without breaking a sweat. Is she even human?" Snake asked.

"Well, if these terrorist had to send that Metal Gear after her, I presume so." answered Otacon, tilting his glasses slightly.

Snake, meanwhile, continued to observe Nagato using his Solid Eye. From his point of view, she doesn't seem to be aware that he's watching her from a distance. He would be proven wrong when she turns around to face his direction, which would seem to imply that she knew Snake was there from the start.

Immediately noticing this, Snake quickly hide from sight behind the rooftop entrance.

"Should she be able to do any of the stuff she did just now?" Snake quickly asked.

"By all human or even cyborg measures, no. Obviously, that Unmanned Gear didn't know what it was up against, nor did it know how hard she'd hit it." Otacon said, "I hate to say it Snake, and as ill logical as it sounds, but maybe that girl is-"

"Not human." a quiet female voice cut in.

Snake jerked to notice that girl, Yuki Nagato standing right in front of him.

"Huh?!" Snake yelped, jumped to his feet, and instinctively readied himself for combat, having his trusty handgun ready and aimed at her.

"There is no need for alarm. I am not your enemy." Yuki said, unusually calm about a gun being pointed at her.

"Then who, or what are you? Normally, it takes me, and another guy I know a lot of work to take down a Metal Gear. Yet you did it like it was nothing. Explain it to me, and maybe I'll play nice."

Yuki stayed quiet for what seemed like seconds before speaking, "As you and your associate Otacon, and the people who are after me have properly deduced, I am not human. In fact, I am not of this world entirely."

"Not of this world? Are you saying you're an extra terrestrial alien?" Snake asked. To his surprise, and Otacon's, she knew about the codec as well.

"I am a Humanoid Interface. A Data Organism created recently by the Data Integration Thought Entity. My creation was recently three years prior to this event."

"Humanoid… Data… what?" Snake trailed, confused.

"I guess that means she's confirming that she isn't human and is in fact an alien, Snake. Fascinating. To think that extra terrestrial life actually exist." Otacon smirked, growing ecstatic by the minute.

"Now's not the time to geek out on me, Otacon. She looks nothing like an alien! She looks like a Japanese high school girl, for god's sake!" Snake scolded, but paused to further examine Yuki, "Well, a little short for one, but you get the picture, right?"

"It's a large universe out there, Snake. Aliens may not be grey skinned people with large heads, or little green men with three eyes, or strangely shaped lizard like creatures, or even intergalactic hunters we've come to know in fiction. They may look exactly like us humans and not be all that culturally different. From what we know today, extra terrestrial life forms have been the subject of debate for centuries. Now, we've just met a potential contender for outer world life." Otacon said, "Besides, her being an alien or being associated with them is the only plausible explanation for her superhuman abilities."

"Okay… so even if what she says is true, what's she doing on Earth? Surely not to the exterminate the human race or dominate the world, right?"

"You needn't worry about that. The Data Integration Thought Entity has no intention of mass extermination or domination of the human race. Merely to observe. As for my purpose for being here, I was constructed in order to follow and observe a certain individual, for the sole purpose of collecting data on them and others around him." said Yuki.

"And that individual is…?" Snake trailed.

"A former Fox Hound soldier, code named: Solid Snake. Real name: David." Yuki stated, like a computer.

"Wait… Me?" Snake asked.

"Yes. The Data Integration Thought Entity believes that you have great potential. Therefore, I was created and given the task of observing you, Solid Snake." said Yuki.

"Potential, huh? Well, Snake is special. In his own way. He even took on a tank by himself, using grenades." Otacon said sarcastically, through codec.

"Otacon, I'm still wondering if you calling me "the shit" was a compliment." Snake stated, before turning to Yuki, "Well, if I'm of interest to this entity of yours, then I suppose I can satisfy its curiosity." said Snake, before smirking and examining the features of Yuki, "Besides, if I have to be watched 24/7, I'd have no problem being watched by a cutie like you."

"Snake… she might be an alien or in some way associated with them, but, she does look like a high schooler, and she just said she was three years old, so don't get any ideas, got it."

"Who me? I'm always on my best behavior." Snake joked.

"Right…" Otacon scolded.

"Ho Yay." Yuki said monotonically.

"What?" asked Snake.

"Nothing." Yuki quickly responded.

Soon after, the two suddenly heard an angry metallic howl.

_**"GAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The Unmanned Metal Gear Ray rose back up from its momentary naturalization.

"Damn! That thing's still kicking!" Otacon yelled through his codec with Snake.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Otacon." Snake grunted as he readied his handgun.

Using what little power it has left, it fired another beam of high powered plasma at the building Yuki and Snake were standing on, in a last ditch effort to finish them off. It wasn't going to go down without a fight. It is determined kill Yuki Nagato, and nothing will stop it, not even Solid Snake himself, who was legendary for being able to destroy Metal Gear in the past.

Yuki quickly moves in front of Snake, and with lightning fast reflexes, cast another barrier to cover both herself and Snake from the beams destructive path.

Even while he wasn't being directly hit by it, Snake could still feel the intense heat of the plasma around the barrier. Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be breaking through the barrier.

"Stay behind me." Yuki ordered and immediately forced Snake to stay low to the ground.

Ray ceased fire after some, hoping to save more energy.

Snake, thinking it was safe began to stand only to receive an unexpected kick to the face from Yuki.

"Wha…?!" Snake managed before being sent flying a few feet away from Yuki, who was just hit by several missiles launched from Ray. The missiles exploded upon contact to the ground, and since Yuki was near them, she was caught by the explosions.

"Yuki!" Snake shouted, before catching two stray missiles coming straight at him. He easily dodged the first one by leaping forward, leaving behind the explosion that knock him off balance slightly.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the second missile, which was heading straight for him. He thought this would be the end for him, until the missile was suddenly sliced in half and blown apart by a familiar high frequency blade.

"You're getting slow, Snake!" said a familiar black and grey cyborg ninja, as he appeared as fast lightning save Snake in time before the missile hit the soldier.

"Raiden!" Snake called out the cyborg ninja's name.

In a split second, Raiden stood next to his mentor, Snake.

"It's been a while." said Raiden.

"Would've been a shorter while if you'd shown up sooner. Better late than never, huh?" Snake said sarcastically.

"Got held up in traffic." replied Raiden, with equal sarcasm.

"Hey, Snake, Raiden, I'd hate to interrupt your little conversation, but look!" Otacon called to the two mercenaries. They direct their attention to UMG Ray, and notice something astounding. It flailed its body around, like it was trying to hit something, but instead it hitting what it was trying to hit, it was being hit, almost as if in multiple places at once. Dents in its armor appear one after the other.

"Raiden, think you can make out what's hitting it?" asked Snake to Raiden.

"I'll try." answered Raiden, and used his visor's zoom function to see who or what is countering Ray's attack. To his surprise, he could see what looked like a high school girl with short dealing insane amounts of damage to Ray's armor. Her school uniform was torn to shreds thanks to the missiles exploding around her earlier, but she appeared unharmed nonetheless. "It's Ray's target. That girl you guys were talking to earlier. She looks like's alright."

"So, Yuki's okay. That's good." Otacon sighed in relief. Then again, he should have expect it, since she's a supernaturally powerful alien of some kind. Missiles wouldn't be enough to bring her down.

"That is one tough little girl. I think I like her already." Snake smirked.

"Didn't peg you as a high school fetishist Snake." said Raiden to Snake.

"Believe it or not, but she's actually three years old." Snake informed, with his smirk vanishing seconds before.

"Pedophile." Raiden sneered. Either he's joking, or he seems to have gotten the wrong idea. It's hard to tell now a days with his new cyborg body.

"Watch it!" Snake scowled.

"My, what lovely banter we have here." Otacon joked.

Meanwhile, Metal Gear Ray groaned as it could take anymore pounding to its already damaged body. It soon collapsed to the ground, where Yuki would appear after her high speed assault on the UMG.

Ray, ceasing one last opportunity to at least attack Yuki, came back to life once more and prepared to snatch Yuki in its gigantic metal maw and crush her.

Yuki did her fast forward moving lips attack again, and with reflexes faster than any human or cyborg, countered Metal Gear Ray's final attack. With a balled up fist, she punched straight through Ray metallic chin, piercing straight through its armor, the force of which caused Ray's body to spontaneously explode from the inside. Its entire body blow apart in a brilliant burst of light.

Snake and Raiden shield their eyes away from the bright explosion.

The moment the two warriors opened their eyes, they drop their jaws in shock to see that there was nothing left of the Unmanned Metal but ash and scraps of metal. And Ray's tail, which flew about 50 feet above their heads and landing right behind the building they stood on.

Turning around, they see the tail standing up ward while the bottom was stabbed into the concrete. They soon look at each other and exchange same shocked expression.

"Whoa…!" Raiden and Snake say in unison.

"That's unreal…" Raiden said.

"And now we confirmed the rumors about Gekko and hired mercs appearing in Japan. And we know the ruckus in Japan was happening because of this girl." Snake said.

"Was it worth the investigation to watch this?" asked Raiden.

"One can put it like that…" Snake answered, "I can see why Liquid and Armstrong would be after her."

"Guess we'll need to watch out for her then." said Raiden.

"Yeah." Snake agreed, "And that's convenient for her, since her mission is to obverse me."

"And I suppose that's convenient for you too, Snake?" Otacon asked, chuckling through codec, "Looking for some seifuku eye candy?"

"Hmph… aren't the otaku here, Otacon?" asked Snake.

"Yeah, but I'm not a shameless flirt, like some people." countered Otacon.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving then. Don't wanna get caught up in a couple's quarrel." Raiden said, turning his back to Snake.

"Who are calling a couple?!" Snake and Otacon yelled to Raiden.

"Ho Yay." Yuki's soft voice lurched into Snake's ear, causing him to jump. Yuki had stood quickly behind Snake for at last 30 seconds before opening her mouth.

"Agh! Yuki…!" Snake exclaimed, "Warn a guy next time you're gonna do that…"

"Kept you waiting, huh…?" said Yuki.

At any rate, Snake has found a new, and powerful ally to help him and Raiden's fight against Liquid and Senator Armstrong. He, Raiden, and Otacon knew for a fact that things will get more interesting now that Yuki's here.

* * *

BW: The end. Again this is a random idea, so I'm deliberately not trying to stay consistent with the Metal Gear continuity. Around this time, Snake should be old and dead, but he's alive and young, and Raiden is in his Revengeance cyborg form, and Liquid and Armstrong are working together. Yeah, inconsistent, but whatever. As epic as continuing the story would be, I'm leaving this as a one shot. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
